Love Is Very Painful
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: Itachi's and Makino's love life is a secret, but their love is so strong that nothing could break it. But what if one of them broke it? ItachixOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own the OC! :)**

Makino was heading towards the academy holding a small box with a silver bow on it. Walking through the empty hallway, she reached a classroom with a bunch of noise coming from the inside. Makino took a deep breath and knocked on the door; she slid the door open and walked in. "Makino!" "Nee-chan!" "Makino-san!" Makino was greeted with many little kids yelling and waving. "Hi everybody!" Makino said with her sweet voice. "Hello Makino! I really need a break, so can you watch them until school is over?" Iruka asked or more like begged. "Sure Iruka!" Makino said with smile, with that Iruka walked out of the classroom. Makino looked around and saw everyone coloring, her eyes landed on the young raven-haired boy. Makino was heading towards the boy when a blonde boy tugged on her shirt. "Nee-chan! Look at what I drew!" He grinned, holding up a picture of ramen. "That's really cute, Naruto-kun." Makino giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. The raven-haired boy's eyes lightened when he saw Makino. "Nee-chan!" The raven-haired said in a happy tone. "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!" Makino said with a big smile, and handed him the wrapped up box. "What is it?" Sasuke asked with excitement. "Open it." Makino said while watching the little boy rip the wrapping paper. "A custom made kunai and shuriken set." Sasuke said with his eyes wide opened, "Thank you Nee-chan!" Sasuke shouted, giving Makino a hug. For the rest of the time Makino went around looking at everyone's drawings, when the bell finally rung.

"Come on! Your parents and Itachi are waiting." Makino stated and dragged Sasuke all the way to her house. "I thought we were going to my house." Sasuke said confused. "Well I have to change." Makino said. When they arrived at her house, Makino asked Sasuke to help her look for an outfit. "You should wear this one." Sasuke grinned innocently. "It has to be appropriate." "But Itachi would like it." "Really?" "Yeah." "Fine, I'll wear it." Makino sighed and pushed Sasuke out of the room. When she stepped out of the room she was wearing a black tank top that hugged her body perfectly. She was wearing a white skirt that ended a little above the knee. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a ponytail, and she had black sandals on. Makino twirled and asked, "Is it okay?" "Yeah. Come on let's go. I don't want to be late for my own party!" Sasuke practically yelled.

When they arrived, Sasuke's parents wished him a happy birthday. "Where's Itachi?" Makino asked. "Oh, he's somewhere in his room." Sasuke's mother said. Makino started to head towards Itachi's room, she knocked on the door and walked in. "Itachi-kun?" Makino said. She saw Itachi sitting on his bed struggling with the wrapping paper. Makino giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Need some help?" She asked laughing uncontrollably. Itachi glared at her and muttered a quiet yes. After they were done wrapping up Sasuke's present, Itachi finally noticed what Makino was wearing. "You look… nice." Itachi said with a smirk plastered on his face. Makino blushed and said, "Thanks. You know Sasuke helped me pick out this outfit. He said you would like it." "He has very good taste." Itachi whispered and started to leave butterfly kisses on her neck. "Itachi, we should stop before we get caught." Makino said trying to suppress a little moan. Itachi's father never really approved of Makino, he rather have Itachi be with an Uchiha. Makino pushed Itachi away and walked out of the room. Itachi frowned, and followed her.

When they reached the kitchen Sasuke jumped on Itachi trying to get the gift. "What is it big brother?!" Sasuke asked with excitement in his voice. Itachi gave Sasuke a small smile while handing him the gift. Without a second thought he ripped the wrapping paper. "I worked so hard on wrapping that gift…." Itachi mumbled, with disappointment in his voice. Makino giggled and stared at the gift. It was a picture of their family, but what surprised Makino the most was that she was also in the picture. "That's all? A picture?" Sasuke asked. "I think it's a beautiful present, Sasuke-kun." Makino smiled trying to hold in tears.

After the party, Itachi led Makino to the forest. She sat on his lap staring at the sky. "Makino-chan." Itachi whispered. "Yes?" "I need to tell you something." "What is it?" Itachi looked at the grass with doubt in his eyes. Clearly he was hiding something. "Itachi what's wrong?" Makino asked facing him. "I… I can't see you anymore." Itachi said. Makino's eyes widened, her heart felt heavy. It felt like all of Konoha was stacked on her small heart. All she could say was, "Why?" "I'm going to kill my clan." He said without any emotion, "They're holding me back." "I won't let you do it." Makino whispered getting up, she turned around and tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. "I drugged your food. I don't want them to suspect that you were a part of this." Itachi said. "Itachi don't do this!" Makino shouted. Itachi gave her a deep kiss. It was no ordinary kiss, this one had no love in it. It couldn't be since the kiss was filled with sadness and grief. "P-Please…don't do this…." Makino whispered before fainting. He picked her limp body up and carried her to her house. The drug was going to last for a couple days, so his plan would start tomorrow.

The sun shined brightly through Makino's window. She groaned and stretched. Her mind was hazy at first, but then she remembered what Itachi had told her. Makino quickly got up and headed for the Uchiha compound. There was dry blood everywhere. She was too late. Makino saw an ANBU Black Ops and asked them if there were any survivors. They told her that Sasuke Uchiha had survived. Makino ran towards the hospital, desperate to see Sasuke. Makino burst through the doors startling Sasuke. "Nee-chan!" Sasuke yelled and hugged her. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Makino asked tears falling from her eyes. "He killed everyone." Sasuke cried, seeing Sasuke cry made Makino cry even more. "It's alright, we'll get through this together." Makino noticed the picture that Itachi had given Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the picture and threw it in the trash.

After Sasuke had fallen asleep, Makino reached into trashcan and pulled out the picture. Sasuke was willing to hate his brother, but she wasn't. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She stared at the glistening stars in the night sky. Makino knew she could never let go of Itachi. Love is like a roller coaster; it has its ups and downs. When Itachi was still here, she felt like she was on top of a tall slope. Now, she felt like she was falling down the slope and she wasn't going to ever stop. Makino placed the picture in her pocket, and stared at Sasuke, he looked so sad. Makino knew how Sasuke felt her parents were brutally murdered in front of her too.

Makino heard a soft tap on the window she turned around and gasped. Outside the window was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He slid the window open and climbed inside. "If you're here to kill Sasuke, I'll scream." Makino threatened. "I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to ask you to come with me." Itachi whispered, "I still love you, Makino." "Itachi…." Makino whispered hugging him. He held her tightly never wanting to let go. They stared into each other's eyes; slowly Itachi inched towards Makino's lips placing a kiss on her. This time, the kiss was loving and passionate. Just the way she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I made this a long time ago as a one shot but then people wanted more, so here it is.**

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

Itachi broke from the kiss and asked, "Are you coming with me?" Makino was hesitant at first. She looked over to the sleeping boy. How could she leave him? She stared at the man that she loved. He killed everyone, how could I love him? Questions flew around in her head.

"The real question is… Where are we going?" Makino asked.

"To the Akatsuki."

"What's the Akatsuki?" Makino asked with curious eyes. She hadn't heard about this Akatsuki before.

"An organization full of S-Ranked criminals. We want power."

"Itachi… Why did you do this? Didn't you have all the things you wanted? You had a brother that looked up to you… he adored you. You had parents that praised you and loved you. And you had me… Tell me, is power that important to you that you would be willing to throw away all the things you had." Makino asked with a quivering voice. Her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"I'll come back another time. Make up your mind, Makino." Itachi whispered wiping her tears. He gently kissed her forehead. He gave her a small smile and jumped out the window. That was the last time she saw him. He never came back to ask her for her decision.

**Five Years Later…**

"Sasuke! You're back! How was your mission?" Makino asked hugging the twelve-year-old boy. They were standing at the front gate.

"Nee-Chan… People are staring." Sasuke whispered. He was clearly embarrassed at the display she was setting.

"Can't I hug you? I was worried!" Makino whined. Even though she was the older one, most of the time she acted as if she was the child. "You have to tell me everything. What was the most interesting thing?" Makino asked with a bright smile.

"I… unlocked… my Sharingan…" Sasuke whispered. Makino's smile faded. She studied the boy to see if he was lying. Makino opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke interrupted. "I know. I know. We have to have 'the talk'." They started to head towards their home. Many guys stared at Makino as she walked down the street. This always happened, it was a regular thing. Over the years, Makino had grown into an adult. She had grown taller and her adult figure had grown too. She had the stunning hourglass figure, but her curves weren't too big. Her chocolate brown hair went down to her waist. Her eyes were a dull brown; they no longer showed happiness and light. She no longer had pale skin; her skin was tanner from all the time she spent in the sun. Three years ago she had trained to be a ninja. She succeeded but only reached Chûnin level. They reached their apartment; they headed up to the third floor.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something." Makino shouted from the kitchen where she was pouring herself a glass of water.

"No thanks. Not really hungry." Sasuke replied resting on the couch. Makino walked into the living room and sat down next to him.

"Sasuke…" Makino started, she put the glass of water down on the table. "I don't want you to go power hungry."

"I won't." Sasuke said, staring at the frowning woman.

"One day, you will want to kill… Ita— him… and you will need to strengthen your Sharingan. I don't want that hatred to consume you. I don't want to lose you." Makino said quietly, holding in her tears.

Sasuke embraced her and whispered, "I won't leave you like that bastard did." Makino wiped her tears and patted Sasuke on the head.

"Rest up. Dinner will be in an hour." Makino sighed and walked into the kitchen. She stared at the knife on the counter. She extended her arm out, reaching for the knife when she pulled back her hand. "No. I promised Sasuke I wouldn't do that anymore." The phone rang frightening her. "H-Hello?" Makino asked trying to calm her voice.

"Maki! It's me Koko! Are you crying?" Koko was Makino's best friend. They had met when they were training to be ninjas.

"N-no… I wasn't crying."

"Makino…" Koko only used Makino's real name when she was serious. "You know that you can't go back to cutting."

"I'm not." Makino whispered, looking at he knife.

"I know you're thinking about it." Koko said over the phone. When Itachi had left, Makino couldn't handle the pain. She started to cut to relieve the pain. Just months ago, Sasuke found her in the bathroom cutting herself. He had forced her to stop. "I found a perfect guy for you! Actually two… If the first one doesn't work then you have a backup. See you at the restaurant."

"Koko! I don't want to see another guy. Hello? Koko?" Makino sighed and hung up. Koko had been trying to find someone for her ever since they met. Makino began to make Tempura for Sasuke. When she was finished she headed towards Sasuke's room. She found him fast asleep. Makino headed towards her room to get ready for the date. It was going to be a fancy restaurant. Makino searched her closet for the perfect outfit. After hours of searching she found the perfect one. Koko was waiting for outside of the restaurant. She wore a dark blue dress that went down to her mid-thighs. The dress complimented her bright blue eyes and her blonde hair. She wore black pumps that made her two inches taller. "Sorry I'm late! Wait why are you dressed up?" Makino asked. Makino was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees; it was a little too tight. She had on black heels and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Knowing you. You might make a lame excuse and leave your date. Trust me, this guy is hot!" Koko explained, "I really wish he was my date." Koko sighed and dragged Makino into the restaurant. "Sorry we took so long."

"Sorry. I'm Makino by the way." Makino said bowing, unable to see who her date was.

"Makino?" The man asked. Makino looked up to find none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi?" Makino asked surprised.

"You guys know each other?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, he's Sasuke's sensei." Makino explained sitting down next to him. 'Wow… this awkward…' Makino thought. She looked over to find Kakashi staring at her. Makino looked away blushing. 'The guy who reads Come Come Paradise is looking at me. I bet he's thinking of dirty things.' Makino shouted in her head. Makino stared at her friend with her mouth hanging open. Koko was making out with her date that Makino just noticed. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. "Koko, I don't think that's appropriate here." Makino warned. Koko and her date stopped, and frowned.

"Fine. Makino meet Kenji. Kenji meet Makino." Koko introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Makino said smiling.

"You too." Kenji said giving her a wink when Koko wasn't looking.

"I need to go to the restroom. Koko, can you come with me?" Makino asked. Koko nodded and followed Makino. "Koko, I need to tell you something."

"No me first." Koko said, "I think Kenji might be the one. He's so sweet and funny." Makino thought about the wink. What if he had something in his eye? What if I just imagined it? "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Umm… I think this date is awkward. He's Sasuke's sensei."

"Well now you get to know him better. I'm going to head back to the table now." Koko said exiting the restroom. Makino sighed and left the restroom. She dropped her purse in the hallway where the restrooms were. She tried to bend down to get it, but her dress wouldn't let her.

"Here, let me get that for you." Kenji said. He picked up the purse and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Makino whispered and tried to leave, but Kenji blocked the way. "Can you move, please?" Kenji pushed her against the wall.

"Why am I stuck with Koko when I could be with you?" Kenji asked with a smirk. He looked at her up and down, checking her body. "Very nice." Makino ducked under his arms and ran back to the table.

"What's wrong, Maki?" Koko asked worried. Makino thought about how Koko loved Kenji. She didn't want to be the one to hurt her.

"It's nothing…" Makino whispered and sat down. Kenji came back minutes later. He whispered something in Koko's ear. Her eyes brightened and she giggled.

"Kenji and I are going back to my apartment… for… some ramen…" Koko said winking. "Have fun on your date." Kenji grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Oh no…" Makino gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I-I need to go…" Makino said. Kakashi's eyes saddened when he heard those words. Makino frowned, she couldn't leave Kakashi on this date. "I promise you we will go on another date."

"You don't have to go out with me if you don't want to." Kakashi mumbled.

"I do, but I need to go. Bye." Makino said running out of the restaurant. She saw the two lovebirds down the street and ran after them. She ran as fast as her tight dress and heels would let her. Makino couldn't let Koko get hurt by a guy like Kenji. Finally she reached them.

"Maki?" Koko gasped.

"Don't. Go. With. That. Guy." Makino said panting. "He doesn't love you. He flirted with me."

"She's obviously jealous." Kenji said making the two girls look at him. "She's jealous that you have me and she gets stuck with that guy with lame hair." Koko looked at the two. She didn't know whom to believe.

"Ko… Listen Ko. I wouldn't lie to you," Makino whispered. She only used Ko when she was scared.

"Maki… Kenji… I don't know who to believe." Koko cried.

"I love you Koko. Why won't you believe me? We were meant to be." Kenji whispered grabbing her hand. "Don't you love me?" Koko nodded and her eyes fell to the ground.

"I can't believe you would do this Makino… I found someone and you're just jealous that I have someone and you don't. You can't just get over the fact that someone's not falling head over heels for you. I hate you!" Koko cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How can you not believe me? Your own friend? This guy is lying to you!" Makino shouted furious that Koko wouldn't believe her.

"I don't need a jealous friend. If you can't handle us being together. Then leave. I don't need you." Koko cried dragging Kenji away. Kenji turned his head and smirked. He gave a wink to Makino and turned back around. Makino was stunned. Makino ran up to them and grabbed Koko. "What do you want?" Koko sneered. Makino stared at her and than frowned. She raised her hand and smacked Koko right across the face. Koko's eyes were wide and she held her hand against her cheek.

"I don't need a friend that won't believe me. And you just lost a friend that always had your back and was truthful." Makino shouted and walked away.

**:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:**

**I'll try to update soon. Please Review!**


End file.
